The unbelievable, unpredictable crossdresser Matt
by Skyey
Summary: CHAP. 3 UP!ü [ Soratoand well,, Michi? ] Matt and Mimi are undercover spies, and they are assigned to become crossdressers. Matt dresses up as a girl and Mimi as a boy. Matt's room mate becomes Sora. Definetely a funny Sorato romance! :D R&R!
1. Chap1

**Cross dresser Matt!**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction –**

**Matt and Mimi are undercover spies and they're assigned to work in Odaiba high to look for the theif who stole the boss' prized diamond cat statue. Matt was assigned to dress as a girl and Mimi as a boy. [weird] A sorato for everybody!ü**

**Chapter 1- 208 and 609**

**Odaiba High..**

"**I heard there's a new girl."**

"**Yeah! I saw her talking with the Principal."**

**All the girls from the school were gossiping about the new girl, she just arrived and everyone wanted to get to know her.**

"**Have you seen her hair? Man it's so gorgeous! Short and blonde. I heard she was popular where she came from."**

"**Look, she's here."**

**The girls in the hallway stopped talking and turned their heads to see their new student. She was elegant, short blonde hair and deep blue eyes, pale skin, soft and almost perfect. Her body was a little thin though, she didn't have womanly curves that guys dig for, but she had the most fascinating face anyone has ever seen.**

**She was smiling as she walked down the hallway, aware of the people watching her. **

**It was a good thing that no one could read her mind.**

"**Damn boss, how could he think of this idea?! All the girls are staring at me like I'm some porcupine stuck in a pencil case! Hey, it's also good, so much pretty girls, such short skirts and fitted tops. Wait.. Why the fuck did he send me here? He could have sent Mimi. She's a skilled boomerang girly girl, she could do this mission more than what I can do." **

**He made a mental note to kill their boss after this incident.**

**She continued walking through the hallway, looking for the dorms. [The school has dorms okay? This is my story, I control everything.]**

**Matt stopped infront of a student and asked for directions.**

**He followed the given instructions to the dorm and looked for his/her assigned room. 208.**

**Matt looked down and was nervous. He was about to embarge on a lady's territory.**

**He gulped and took his breath. He knocked on the door and came out was a auburn haired girl with crimson eyes. Her hair was short and was flying away. She smiled and said:**

"**Well, you must be Umi Nomura."**

**Matt nodded.**

"**Well, don't just stand there, please enter."**

**Matt nodded and entered the room.**

**The room was a bit bigger than expected. **

**The wallpapers were all pink and there was a poster of a heartthrob guy beside one of the beds, a small tv set, a guitar, a small bathroom with a door [ofcourse] and 2 beds covered with grey comforters.**

"**We'll be roomates now! My name's Sora Takenouchi."**

**Matt shaked hands with his new room mate and smiled.**

'**Wow. Pink.' Matt said to himself.**

"**Well, your bed is the bed next to the bathroom. There're rules while inside the room. You should never touch my things unless authorized, Never ever wear my clothes, and last, DO NOT TOUCH THE POSTER."**

"**A..Alright th..then."**

**Sora smiled, "So, do you want to meet my friends?"**

**Matt gulped again, "Are they girls too?"**

**Sora looked down, "No. they're boys."**

"**Alright then."**

**Sora smirked, "You seem excited when talking infront of the opposite sex."**

**Matt sighed. He stood up and fixed his things.**

**Meanwhile..**

"**Dammit!" yelled a pink haired student as she rampaged through the hallway.**

"**Why am I assigned to be a guy?! Stupid boss. Matt could've done a better job. Hmph. He's a good dagger-using freak. Why me?! I didn't wanna cut my hair! Now it's gone forever!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cursed to herself.**

**Yes. It was Mimi Tachikawa. Her long, beautiful pink hair was cut to make her look like a guy. She had to wear bandages to cover her curves to make her even more masculine, and she had to cut her nails and remove her glittery accessories.**

**While walking through the hallway, also looking for her dorm, she felt cold and uneasy. Her long hair would've kept the cold from going to her neck.**

**After a few minutes..**

"**FINALLY!" she exclaimed.**

**She knocked on the door and what welcomed her was a goggled freak.**

"**AHH!! MONSTER!!" she yelped.**

"**Oh I'm sorry. I haven't fixed my hair yet. So, uhh..are you Yukito Niji that new guy?" he said.**

**Mimi nodded.**

"**Well, enter then." **

**Mimi nodded and entered.**

**The room was all..green and was full of soccer posters and magazines. A boombox was playing out loud and the tv was on. There were 2 beds on was scattered about and the other one was clean. It's bedsheet was all blue with little soccer balls printed on it.**

"**Yukito Niji..such a stupid name.." Mimi thought.**

"**Well, we're room mates now. My name's Tai Kamiya. I'm practically 15 yrs old ad I love soccer."**

**a/n: If Tai's age isn't 15, I guess it means that I forgot their ages. I apologize for my stupidity. And..mind if I use Yukito for Mimi and Umi for Matt when they speak? So you'll have an easier time reading..i guess..ü –**

"**Yoroshiku." Yukito said with a smile.**

"**Well, your bed is that one." Tai said as he pointed at the messy bed.**

"**WHAT!?" exclaimed Yukito.**

"**Well, I kinda threw my stuff there so my bed'll be neat. I didn't know that you were coming today so I haven't cleaned up yet." Said Tai.**

**Yukito looked at Tai's calendar.**

'**September 16th – THE NEW GUY'S COMING OVER! NEW GUY! NEW ROOM MATE!' was written all over it.**

**Yukito sighed and said: "Well, please clean it up then."**

"**No I won't. You're just a newbie. I'm a veteran. You better do what your oldies say."**

"**WHAT?! NO!!!!" protested Yukito.**

"**Alright then. I guess you're gonna sleep on the floor." Tai said willingly.**

**Yukito shook his head.**

"**YOU IDIOT! CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT AWAY OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!!" he yelled.**

**Tai shrugged. **

'**Yukito' who looked very feminine was masculine in the inside after all. He thought he could boss him around, but instead, he's afraid abit.**

**Tai got all his stuff from Yukito's bed and placed all of it on his study table.**

"**There. It's all done." He said in relief.  
"Thank you. Would you care for a soccer game?" Yukito asked as he got his playstation from his luggage.**

**- a/n: If this does not suit Mimi, then screw you. It's my story, I control things that revolve here. - **

**Tai was stunned. Finally, someone he can talk to about soccer.**

"**All of a sudden? Okay." Tai said.**

"**Ohh, yeah..can I ask you something?" **

"**yeah?"**

"**How come you wear goggles?"**

"**Because the clouds are white."**

**Yukito felt a bit of arrogance coming along.**

"**Whatever."**

**After an hour..**

"**Yukito, you wanna eat something? Let's go to the cafeteria. You can meet my friends there too." Tai said.**

**They went to the cafeteria a while after that.**

**Cafeteria..**

"**SORA!!" exclaimed Tai.**

"**Hey Tai!" **

"**This is my new room mate Yukito Niji." Tai said.**

"**Oh, so your new room mates here already. So is mine. This is Umi Nomura." Sora replied.**

"**MATT?!" Yukito yelled to Matt as if she was using telekenesis. [whatever the spelling is]**

"**MIMI!!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"**

**The two were like dummies trying to read each other's minds.**

"**You seem to know each other." Sora said.**

**Umi nodded.  
"We..we came from the same pre-school!" Umi said nervously.**

"**Mm..mm.." Yukito said as he nodded.**

"**Well, alright then.." Tai said.**

"**Anou..Sora-chan, I'll just go get food." Umi said.**

"**Yeah, I'll go with you Umi-san." Yukito added.**

"**Whatever. Just come back before the guys get here." Sora said.**

**Yukito and Umi ran outside.**

**a/n: Now, whenever Matt and Mimi are alone, I shall be using their REAL names. I'm sorry for the inconvinience. I just love making confusing stories – **

"**MATT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Mimi yelled.**

"**The boss told me to be here to investigate on the diamond statue!" Matt yelled back.**

"**WHAT?! But the boss told me he only sent me to do this job!" Mimi said.**

**Matt sighed. He knew their boss was such a joker. A bad joker that is.**

"**Well, atleast there's a saying 'The more the merrier right?'" he said.  
"Oh shut up." Mimi murmured.**

"**Well, let's go back before they notice anything alright?" Matt said.**

"**We better do this job mysteriously. Let's meet up at the entrance at midnight." Mimi said.**

**Matt nodded.**

**And they both went back as Yukito and Umi.**

**End of the pathetic first chap.ü –**

**A/n: Well? How'd cha like it? I know it's pathetic but please forgive me. I can't think of anything.. I just want to improve my literary skills and everything. So I hope you support me in anyway! I DON'T LIKE FLAMES! If you give me flames, I'll give you flames too. Atleast constructive reviews would do. If you also have ideas for the following chapter, please tell me so. I need inspiration and the will to create a succeeding chapter! Thanks!ü**

**mokü**


	2. Chap2

**Crossdresser Matt!!**

**Chapter 2**

**A/n: I apologize for updating slow. School's already started in our country by the way. Sorry.Ö the words in Italic are thoughts, if ever they show**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**Odaiba high..**

_Damn boss, I'm going to strangle him when I finish this case!_

That was all Umi Matt could think at that precise moment, and he could swear that Yukito Mimi was thinking exactly the same thing. He knew cause Mimi's eyes show it all.

**She was dressed like a boy and her long beautiful pink hair at the back was missing, he pittied the girl, at least he didn't have his hair long or anything.**

"**It's good to see you again Yukito Niji." Umi said as he recovered from shock.**

"**Like wise Nomura-chan." Yukito said trying to sound calm.**

"**You don't have to be so formal," Umi said, Umi noticed that there was another boy with them and blushed when he felt his icy blue eyes scaning his face and the boy bodded in approval. _DAMN BOSS._**

Tai intorduced them to each other. Izzy. I forgot his last name!:((  
  
Afterwards, they were sitting as a group at one of the tables, and the girls were speaking about trivial things and school gossip, Umi and Yukito just stared at each other, expecting the chance to talk alone again.

"**I'm gonna get something to drink." Yukito said finally, shooting a look at Umi hoping she would get the message, "Do you want something, Tai? Izzy?"**

"**No thanks Yukito-kun." Tai said, "Izzy here is gonna treat me later,"**

"**I'll go with you." Sora said as he stood up, Yukito cursed.**

"**I'm goin to buy something too," Umi said, "I'll buy what you want Sora-chan."**

**Yukito felt an urge to embrace Umi, he didn't like the way the crimson eyes looked at him. He felt like she wanted him.**

**The two of the left the rest at the table, exchanging looks and they heard the voice of Tai laughing.**

"**I think Umi-chan likes Yukito. Watch out Sora or she's gonna steal her from you before you even have the chance to conquer him."**

**Umi and Yukito blushed, as the heard the conversation, then hurried to the far corner of the cafeteria.**

"**We meet tonigh, outside the dorms. We have to begin working." Matt said as they reached their destination.**

**The time they had went fast, and soon, they would be back to their respective dorms, fixing things for school.**

**Mimi thought it was over that, that she didn't have to attend those sleepy classes anymore, but there it was again.**

**Pretending to be a guy was already hard, she had to cut her gorgeous hair and lower her voice is ever she did. She had to study again. And she was even not the most clever type, but she was agile though. **

**He tried not to doze off at History class and in Math, her head started throbbing. The only class she was excited with was Gym class, she knew she was good in it. This might not be the Mimi you know, but what the heck, continue reading. Ü**

**She was part of the Cheering club during her gradeschool days, using a batton and pompoms and boomerangs were her specialty. **

**She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the people at the gym. **

**Okay, now I'll use Yukito and Umi –**

**He Yukito scanned the room for Umi, and when he saw her, she couldn't help but smirk.**

**Crimson eyes were there as well, and Izzy was talking to her and Tai. **

**  
He walked towards them as soon as Tai signaled him to go, and fought the urge to close her eyes when those crimson eyes glared at him.**

"**Good afternoon boys and girls." The teacher said, and Yukito turned to look at him joining the rest of the class in their greeting.**

"**Good afternoon Fujitaka-sensei."**

_Dammit!! I want to hide my face._

**That was all Yukito could think about.**

**Their boss was there, and for the amused look he shot at him, he recognized it was Mimi.**

**He turned and met huge blue eyes looking at him in disbelief., that was worse than what he expected.**

**Akira Fujitaka, Yukito and Umi's worst nightmare was there as well, on an undercover mission. He hated the cops' guts and the feeling was mutual. Now the whole mission was going to be harder, because as of now, Yukito and his partner had to find the statue before Fujitaka would find it.**

"**I see that we have new students." He said as he fixed his golden stare on Yukito and Umi. "I want to check how they perform."**

**He looked at the list and called them over.**

**  
"Yukito Niji and Umi Nomura, come over here please."**

**They looked at each other and walked to infront of the class.**

"**As of this semester, we're taking up jumping, track and field and the using of battons. First, Umi Nomura shall run around the whole gym 2 laps then Yukito shall follow her afterwards." Fujitaka said.**

"**Dammit. I hate running." Yukito thought.**

**Umi gave a smile and waited for Fujitaka's stupid signal. The teacher whistled and Umi ran around the gym.**

**The class looked at how fast Umi ran.**

"**Sensei, I'm afraid I have no skills in running." Yukito said.**

**Fujitaka gave a snicker."Mr. Niji, you're expected to do all this. It doesn't matter if you run like a snail."**

_Is he saying I'm slow?!! Damn you Fujitaka. I'll have my revenge soon._

Umi finished her first lap.

**  
"Woah! She did all that in 45 seconds!" one of their classmates excalimed.**

**Then after a few seconds, Umi had finished her round. It was Yukito's turn.**

_Good luck Mimi. _

**Yukito was half ready. When the teacher whistled, she ran and ran, until she finished her energy for the first lap.**

"**52 seconds!" the classmate exclaimed again.**

Fujitaka was surprised. He remembered when he watched Mimi run a lap, it was more than a minute.

_You've been training Miss Mimi. That's good, but you can't beat me._

**About an hour later, the Gym class was over.**

"**Wow Yukito! You really are skilled!" Sora said as she ran past him.**

"**Oooh, I think someone's got an admirer.." teased Tai.**

**  
"You all are dismissed, Nomura, Niji, please come to my office." Fujitaka said.**

**The two spies looked at each other and headed to the office.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING THERE?!" he hissed as soon as the door closed behind them. "Showing off?!"**

"**We just did what you told us. We displayed our skills." Yukito attenpted to say, but Umi was furious.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted, "This case belongs to us!"**

"**Shut up Ishida!" he glared at the mocha haired man. "I just saved your ass from doing jumping jacks and other warm-ups! You were to be discovered!"**

"**I didn't think you were stupid enough to ask us to show our talents!" Yukito spat.**

**There was silence.**

**Yukito watched the two men glaring at each other. She had to defend her organization.**

"**Our boss asked us to locate his stolen statue that was said to be brought here." Yukito said calmly.**

**He noticed the change of expression Fujitaka cast. He wasn't there for the statue.**

"**I'm not here for the statue! I'm here to investigate about the illegal weapon dealer that operates within this school." He said.**

"**I should have known." Yukito said. "I'm gonna kill the boss."**

"**After me." Spulrted Umi and he stormed out of the room.**

**Yukito followed his partner, and ended the chapter.**

**END OF CHAPTER 2 –**

**A/n: So sorry if you got bored. Sorry, I apologize. Anyway, if you enjoyed it, thanks a bunch. Hope you review!**

** mokü**


	3. chap3

**Crossdresser Matt!**

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: I apologize for updating slow, but if this chapter will skyrocket, or atleast have more updates than usual, I'll try my best to update 2 weeks or less from now. Nee?**

**Odaiba high..**

**Sora sensed something different in the new boy as she lay her eyes on him, but she couldn't lay her finger on it. It was strange, but she felt like something was to be discovered.**

**She was speechless right after seeing Yukito run 2 laps with such a fast speed, yet slow, only a few people she knew could run like that, and those people were girls. She was sure about the outsome if she was to race with Yukito.**

**But more than Umi, he was surprised by Umi. The new girl of Odaiba high was as mysterious as Yukito. When she first lay her eyes on her, she thought that she was just as breathtaking as a bishonen, her features were not as perfect as what people expected to be, he ran with beauty and grace, and those coffee mocha hair she hasn't seen before made her tingle all over. Yet, the problem was, she was a girl. But, she had to find out more about her.**

**She was already lying in her room when Umi came back from Fujitaka's office. She wondered why they were called out and dismissed late. She hasn't said anything though.**

"**Oh, uhm..Sora-chan," Umi said taking her away from her thoughts, she looked her room mate." I'm gonna go take a shower now. What time's dinner?" **

**Sora's crimson eyes gazed at those icy eyes of Umi, "Seven thirty."**

**Umi smiled heavenly at Sora and thanked her, and hurried to the bathroom.**

**When Sora was alone, she looked at her watch, they had atleast about two hours before supper, and she planned to use 'em to find out more about Yu, and that new girl, Umi. She didn't know why, but she felt a hunch that there might be something between those two.**

They enrolled the same day. They've known each other cause they were classmates during their pre-school times. But that's not an excuse at all. It seemed that they have not seen each other for along time. Maybe about 11 years or even 12 years. A time that can forget your childhood memories. They seem to know each other though as if they meet every single day.

**Meanwhile, at the boy's side of the dormitory, Yu was having a hard time, and it was probably because of the fact that all the female students of the same PE class had been pestering him about the run he had to do earlier. They kept on asking him why his face was like the color of his hair whenever Tai and Umi were talking to him.**

**When he finally broke free from the bulldozing girls, he went straight to his room, only to find out that Tai was just getting out of the shower with nothing more to cover his body than a small towel wrapped around his waist.**

**He almost fainted.**

**And Tai, he wasn't so much of in a hurry to get dressed at all. When he saw Yu inside the room he began to blurt non-stop about the run he just did earlier.**

**Yukito wasn't paying much attention though. He couldn't concentrate because he had all his thoughts into trying not to cause a nosebleed.**

**He felt just hot inside the room.**

"**Uhm..nee..Ta..Tai-kun, i..isn't it a bit hot?..." He said with a nervous laugh.**

**Tai looked at Yu. "Yeah, that's why I'm not getting changed yet. It's really hot here you know." He said as he brushed through his chocolate brown hair. Yu couldn't help stare at that beautiful chocolate hair being brushed and spiked up. "Anyway, I was really impressed by the way you ran. It was marvelous. You can be my assistant. Nobody has put up with my running record before you know. It's simply amazing."**

**Yukito smiled, unable to get his voice back.**

"**And that wierdo Fujitaka made you get all tired up. And Umi, she's so pretty. The was she ran gracefully, yet with a masculine touch, even sexier than Sora."**

**Yukito felt a little jealousy within him at Umi for the things Tai was saying, and he made a note that he was suppose to act like a boy. **

"**What do you think about her?" Tai said.**

"**huh?" he was startled by the sudden question that attacked him. "About who?"**

**Tai sighed. "Umi you baka." He said playfully. "Don't you think she's cute? With those arrogant like blue eyes and that cute, petite body. I tell you, she's got my vote."**

_THAT'S IT!!! I'm gonna kill the boss, and then Matt next!_

"**Tell me Yu," Tai continued unaware of the uncomfortable state Yukito ws in, "What did you and Umi talk about this morning?"**

_This morning?_

"**Huh? What do you mean?" he asked wondering if his room mate had found something about them.**

"**When she offered to go with you to get something to drink. You know, she was a sweet to go with you. I think she likes you." Tai said.**

Huh? That's out of the question. Matt and I are like siblings. We were raised together by Mr. Ishida. Matt wouldn't like me at all.

"**Yu-kun?" Tai took him out of his thoughts. "Are you even listening?"**

**Tai stood up and almost took the towel off, Yukito suddenly stood up too and hurried to the bathroom, not looking back at all.**

**Mimi put her trembling hands under the water and washed her red face. **

Will I be able to survive during the following months?

**At midnight, she was outside waiting for Matt, who arrived a few minutes after him.**

**They sat beside each other in the silent night, and checked the surroundings to be sure nobody was spying on them. **

**They walked together side by side in the main hallway, searching for a hidden place to talk.**

**They stepped into a dark classroom, and closed the door behind them.**

"**What are we gonna do now?" Mimi asked.**

"**What're you saying? We're going to look for the diamond statue." Matt replied coldly.**

"**That's what I'm not saying. We have to know about that weapon dealer Fujitaka was talking about earlier. I think we should ask the boss about it."**

**Mimi had been thinking all about it, it was the best step to do.**

"**The boss knows." Matt said. "If Fujitaka knows, he should know."**

**Matt then paused, "Did you bring your laptop?" **

**Mimi nodded and got her laptop from her bag and tried to connect to the internet using a small, isty-bitsy antenna. That was her specialty. They used it to connect to their boss.**

**After about 3 minutes of tries, "I'm connected." She said happilly.**

**Matt looked at the screen and saw the familiar face of their boss. They first thought it was just a coincidence but it wasn't. The boss was smirking. "You're late." **

I'm gonna kill you boss. I'll kill you before Mimi does, and if I were to not kill you physically, I'll do something about it.

**The two spies never saw their boss. The boss was always connected to them by telephone or a speaker, but tonight was different. They could see the face alright. But his eyes were covered by his long bangs.**

"**Good evening Tachikawa, Ishida." He said looking at them through the screen devilishly, "How are things going?"  
**

"**Cut the crap boss." Mimi hissed. "you tricked is to come here!"**

**The boss gave his usual conceited smile, he was really burning up for all the tricks he had done to both. And that's why Matt hated the guts out of him and wanted to kill him in a very painful way, yet, there was no possibility at all.**

"**So." He said in his low voice, "You've already found out."**

**He laughed sinisterly and faced the screen again.**

"**We aren't that dumb you know." Matt said, his voice strangled for the effort to contain his anger, "We already know about the weapon dealer."**

"**Fujitaka is here." Matt said, and both of them saw a shadow passing through his eyes.**

"**Fujitaka?" **

**The boss seemed surprised for the first time.**

"**Yeah, Fujitaka is here. He's the one that the police sent to investigate." Mimi answered. "tell us the real cause of why we're here."**

**The boss though for a moment about that, or atleast he just looked like he was thinking, he was still smirking.**

"**Fine. I'll tell you."he said finally. "Mimi, you'll have to keep on looking for the statue. I'll send you everything about the suspect in a while." **

**Mimi nodded and looked at Matt, who was frowning.**

"**what about he?" he countered.**

"**You'll help Fujitaka with the case." The boss said. Matt looked pale, it was even worst than what he had expected.**

Dammit. I help Fujitaka? That's the stupidest idea my boss had ever had.

"**The police department sent a request for our help all throughout the case."**

That's a lie. The boss wouldn't allow Matt to to do that if it was, but maybe there's something behind his sleeve.

"**Alright." Matt said. "I'll help that darn man if I can. But I'll only tell him information if necessary. I don't want to be anywhere near that freak."**

**And the meeting ended.**

"**I can't wait to get rid of that jerk." Matt murmured.**

**With that, he stood up and went back to the dormitories with Mimi.**

"**See you in the morning Matt." Mimi said as she waved.**

"**Yeah, see you. And remember, you're alone on this one." He replied.**

"**yeah. I'll do it. No problems to occur in the following days."**

**And both of them left the corridors, leaving the hallway empty for the rest of the night.**

**Or atleast, that's what they thought.**

End of third chapter!

**A/n: Nee, nee, was it alright? Thanks for reading this chapter!! Please review too. Please? p Thanks so much. :D**

**Yue Yakumo**


End file.
